


La lunga notte

by Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Gintama: Yorozuya yo Eien Nare | Be Forever Yorozuya
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha-IT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In quei cinque anni Hijikata capisce che in fondo, a voler tirare le fila e cercare la parvenza di un senso, la sua è una questione di punti fermi.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	La lunga notte

  
  
  


_ Now I don’t know if I’m lost _

_ But this all just looks the same _

_ In the morning, I’ll be fine _

_ In the morning, I’ll be right _

_ [Floating - Pacific Air] _

  
  
  


Ricorda un soffio di fumo.

Ricorda che era sera e che una pioggia pesante inzuppava la polvere della strada di fronte alla Yorozuya; ricorda la preoccupazione della vecchia, la noncuranza solo apparente di Otae e il modo in cui i pollici di Shinpachi premevano troppo forte sul vassoio delle tazze del tè.

Ricorda di essere uscito dallo Snack Bar e gli pare di sentire ancora tra le dita la rigidità della sigaretta appena accesa, così uguale a tutte le altre fumate prima d’allora e a quelle che ha fumato da quel momento in poi. Ricorda le luci spente nelle case e il puzzo del legno umido sopra la sua testa.

Ricorda Tsukuyo. Ricorda d’averla guardata, e ricorda di essere stato guardato; s’immagina che lei l’abbia studiato per il tempo necessario a catalogarlo come poliziotto e nulla più. Ricorda la brace troppo vicina al filtro della sigaretta, l’ultima boccata amara, il mozzicone spento sotto la scarpa. Ricorda la voce chiassosa della cameriera con le orecchie da gatta, la sua cadenza insolita, e Kondo che si era sforzato di ridere per sollevare il morale degli altri.

Ricorda il senzatetto che gli era passato accanto, la ninja che aveva finto di non vedere mentre s’intrufolava calandosi dal terrazzo, Kagura che usciva con l’ombrello senza dire nulla.

Ricorda l’odore acre del tabacco bruciato troppo a lungo nella pipa, il cenno della testa con cui Tsukuyo l’aveva salutato prima d’andarsene. Ricorda le sue parole:  _ non starà via troppo a lungo _ .

A cinque anni di distanza, ancora si chiede se lei ci credesse davvero.

 

*

 

Lo Yorozuya scompare e la vita di Edo va avanti a passo veloce.

In quell’inverno rigido, sotto una neve umida e pesante, l’azione combinata di Shinsengumi e Mimawarigumi riesce a stanare e decimare i Joui moderati di Katsura; la testa del gruppo e il suo braccio destro, però, riescono inaspettatamente a fuggire. Hijikata li scopre in seguito a lavorare part-time in una videoteca di film vietati ai minori, ma al momento di arrestarli viene depistato da una bomba fumogena all’odore di condimento per il ramen.

(La Shinsengumi mette sotto sequestro il videonoleggio; Hijikata ricorda di aver controllato, ma sulla tessera dello Yorozuya non risultavano prestiti recenti, e nessuno dei nomi evidentemente falsi delle altre era riconducibile a lui.)

Qualche giorno dopo il capodanno, un individuo discutibile che risponde al nome di Hasegawa viene assunto tra le nuove leve del loro quartier generale. A Hijikata ricorda uno di quei barboni che vede spesso dormire ai lati della strada, ma decide di lasciare a chi l’ha scelto tra i tanti - Kondo, ovviamente - il beneficio del dubbio. Per il primo periodo va tutto bene. Tempo due mesi e Hasegawa torna sulla strada.

(Ricorda di aver cercato anche tra i senzatetto, e sa per certo di averli inutilmente schedati uno per uno. Lo stile di vita di quella gente gli sarebbe calzato alla perfezione, però.)

I ciliegi sono sfioriti da pochi giorni quando Yamazaki propone loro una gita alle terme, e quella è una delle rare volte in cui un suggerimento di quel poveretto viene ascoltato. Hijikata lo vede ingurgitare litri di alcolici e poi finire a faccia in giù in una delle pozze dell’acqua calda. Esce a comprare le sigarette per non doversi sorbire i suoi pianti e rimane fermo di fronte al distributore automatico per buona parte della nottata.

(Hanno fatto dragare il fondo della baia di Edo, metro quadro dopo metro quadro, ma nessuno dei cadaveri ripescati era il suo. Era certo fin dal principio che non l’avrebbero ritrovato lì.)

Sono i primi giorni della stagione delle piogge quando tra le alte sfere del governo si comincia a mormorare di una nuova malattia;  _ piaga bianca _ , la chiamano i consiglieri, e ci ridono su.  _ Non c’è nemmeno l’ombra di una possibilità che quel morbo così sudicio possa raggiungere la corte interna _ , dicono;  _ capelli bianchi e cecità, _ sente Hijikata,  _ morte veloce, ma casi rari. Focolai isolati, si spegneranno senza far danno. Giusto qualche cane di meno per le strade. Un vero favore, altroché.  _

Hijikata stringe i pugni e per un attimo freme; poi si calma, respira a fondo, continua ad ascoltare. Memorizza ogni cosa. Torna alla base e compila un rapporto per Kondo.

 

Lo Yorozuya scompare e la vita di alcune persone non si muove di un passo.

Incontra Shinpachi ben più spesso di quanto desidererebbe; è pur sempre al dojo Shimura che Hijikata ritrova Kondo nei giorni liberi o quando i suoi ritmi di lavoro si fanno troppo pressanti, ed è al dojo Shimura che Shinpachi passa gran parte delle sue giornate da quando la Yorozuya Gin-chan ha chiuso i battenti.

(Forse  _ chiusura  _ non è il termine giusto, ma per un’attività già sull’orlo del fallimento non esistono sospensioni a tempo indeterminato. L’insegna fa ancora bella mostra di sé appesa al terrazzo, ma secondo il rapporto di Yamazaki pare che dalla scomparsa di quel demente non si sia più fatto vivo nemmeno un cliente.)

Incontra Kagura solo di rado; la ritrova sempre con la pelle immacolata sotto l’ombrello e un fremito d’attesa che le altera il respiro. Il suo sguardo speranzoso si fa più duro ogni volta che Hijikata scuote la testa.

«Ancora niente» le dice, come se ci fosse il bisogno di specificarlo. 

Kagura gli risponde con un cenno del capo, le spalle dritte, le mani strette sul manico del parasole. Il suo viso ora è più secco, più lungo; anche le sue spalle si sono allargate, diventando meno ossute di un tempo.

«Gin-chan non starà via troppo a lungo» gli dice, le labbra tirate all’insù in un sorriso forzato. Accarezza il muso della bestiaccia bianca che sempre la accompagna. «Io e Sadaharu resteremo ad aspettarlo, e nel frattempo spenderemo tutti i suoi soldi.»

Il sorriso che gli spunta sul viso mentre aspira il fumo della sigaretta è più naturale di quanto si aspettasse. «Soldi? Saranno trecento yen al massimo.»

 

A inizio autunno, ad un anno di distanza dalla sua scomparsa, dello Yorozuya non c’è ancora nessuna traccia.

 

*

 

Basta un’altra manciata di mesi perché il morbo di cui bisbigliavano i consiglieri si diffonda ben oltre il limite critico che ne consente un controllo efficace. È inverno e troppa gente inizia a morire.

Lo shogunato tenta di negare fin da subito la mole del problema, ma nelle stagioni successive quello della malattia diventa un focolaio difficile da sopprimere.  _ È il freddo _ , dicono i consiglieri;  _ non avevamo temperature così rigide almeno dal periodo Sengoku, tutte le nuove patologie ne sono solo la diretta conseguenza _ . Le persone ascoltano le loro parole e mormorano, mormorano, e di nuovo circola quel nome,  _ la piaga bianca _ , che il governo non pronuncia più.

Nessuno riesce a spiegare quali siano i mezzi di contagio, né tantomeno ad elaborare una valida cura; i medici parleranno in seguito di un virus in grado di mutare per vivere in simbiosi con il proprio ospite, rendendo difficile la creazione di un vaccino che possa essere universalmente utile, ma per anni ogni ipotesi è ancora avvolta nella nebbia. Hijikata testa con mano gli effetti della malattia quando due agenti della terza divisione si ammalano; prima i capelli bianchi, poi la vista che s’appanna, proprio come descritto dai consiglieri. Due settimane e ci lasciano entrambi la pelle.

Senza alcuna approvazione dai piani alti - e con stupore di molti, anche se non certo di Hijikata - Kondo istituisce una squadra volontaria per tenere monitorata la diffusione dell’infezione. Oltre ai membri della Shinsengumi, tra i componenti ci sono anche alcuni degli assassini che hanno abbandonato l’Oniwabanshu, le Hyakka di Yoshiwara e molti, moltissimi civili. Kagura è tra loro; Shinpachi no, e Hijikata tocca con mano il risentimento che inizia a farsi strada nel rapporto che li lega.

Poco dopo il capodanno, senza intraprendere alcuna altra iniziativa e continuando a minimizzare la portata del problema, lo Shogunato non trova di meglio da fare che creare dei posti di controllo tra le zone alte di Edo e i quartieri popolari; spostarsi da un’area all’altra della città è sempre più difficile. Alcuni quartieri vengono messi in quarantena preventiva, sebbene non sia quella la motivazione ufficiale con cui viene ordinato il blocco. Yoshiwara - la fiorente Yoshiwara, la città dalla notte eterna - è di nuovo chiusa ad ogni passaggio non autorizzato.

(«Non saranno certo loro a dirci cosa fare e cosa non fare» commenta la donna a capo delle Hyakka, quando lei e le altre si ripresentano come niente fosse per fare rapporto a Kondo. È in quel momento che Hijikata la riconosce, e rivede nel suo sguardo la stessa sicurezza con la quale quella sera di più di un anno prima l’ha sentita dire  _ non starà via troppo a lungo _ . Kondo sorride e le ringrazia per il loro aiuto.)

Mancano pochi giorni alla primavera quando Sougo torna alla base con una gamba maciullata fino all’osso e un occhio pesto. Hijikata pensa ad uno dei suoi soliti litigi con Kagura, ma gli è sufficiente incrociare il suo sguardo per capire che quello che ha stampato in viso non è il solito ghigno di quando è soddisfatto dopo un combattimento.

«Hanno preso Kondo» gli dice. 

 

*

 

Kondo viene incarcerato, anche se il suo reato è e rimane oscuro: c’è chi parla di complicità in atti di terrorismo, chi di pubblica indecenza, chi di negligenza. Hijikata sospetta che lo Shogunato abbia semplicemente cercato una scusa per rimuoverlo dalla sua posizione; la verità sul leader della squadra volontaria è venuta a galla già da tempo, e più volte Kondo aveva rifiutato di collaborare quando gli era stato richiesto di scioglierla. A niente valgono i tentativi di mediazione suoi e di Matsudaira: Kondo rimane in gabbia, e le mani gli prudono di nuovo. 

Hijikata diventa comandante della Shinsengumi e gli uomini guardano a lui come a un vero capo; non si sente affatto tale, ma fa del suo meglio. Non tutti lo capiscono.

(«Non occuperò questa posizione per molto» dice quando, sotto le insistenze di Yamazaki, si ritrova a dover fare un discorso d’insediamento. «Io sono solo un sostituto. Kondo tornerà presto.»

Ci crede davvero, e nel pronunciare quelle parole ripensa a Kagura e a quella donna di Yoshiwara e alla loro cieca fiducia nel ritorno dello Yorozuya, e finalmente  _ capisce _ . 

C’è Kondo e poi ci sono tutti gli altri uomini, così come c’è Mitsuba e poi ci sono tutte le altre donne; è sempre stato bravo a catalogare le cose, come se bastasse un diagramma mentale a rendergli tutto più chiaro. C’è Kondo, e poi ci sono tutti gli altri. È così che funziona, per lui.)

 

Sougo se ne va dopo un litigio che lascia sia lui che Hijikata ricoperti di lividi e con parole crudeli marchiate a fuoco nella testa; nessuno dei due è abbastanza saggio da riuscire a scacciare il risentimento con la consapevolezza che la colpa è tanto dell’uno quanto dell’altro - o forse la verità è solo che il risentimento di Sougo ha sempre avuto radici ben più profonde, e che per questo gli è impossibile rimanere, ora che non c’è più Kondo a mediare tra loro.

Hijikata capisce che quel litigio è solo il primo dei tanti, e che non sarà possibile continuare a quel modo; non per loro, non in tempi come quelli. Gli ci vuole un po’, però, per mettere da parte l’orgoglio.

La piaga bianca continua a diffondersi. Il governo cede, pur senza nessun comunicato ufficiale, e interi ospedali vengono dedicati solo alla quarantena delle persone colpite; a più di un anno dall’insorgere dei primi casi nessuno ha ancora capito quale sia il mezzo portatore del contagio, ma ben pochi sono disposti a correre il rischio. Chi lavora nei sanatori viene già dato per spacciato, e chi ci entra non ne esce più.

È in un’estate torrida, in una Edo popolata da persone che vivono alla giornata, che un colpo di stato rovescia il regime politico; un nuovo Shogun sale al potere, ma nelle intenzioni di chi regna nulla cambia. Matsudaira è il primo a rimetterci la testa («Non sono certo così delicato da lasciarci la pelle per via della piaga bianca» diceva sempre, e le sue parole nei loro ricordi ora hanno un significato troppo amaro). Le forze di polizia vengono disperse e riformate con uomini fedeli al nuovo stato. I vecchi comandanti vengono catturati e incarcerati, ma Hijikata non è Kondo, e non rimane ad attendere che lo arrestino; è un uomo ancor prima che un agente di polizia, e un  _ baragaki  _ ancor prima di essere un uomo, perciò lotta e scappa, e lo fa senza rimorso.

Quasi tutti gli uomini - quelli ancora vivi, almeno - rimangono con lui. Non hanno più nessun potere, eppure sono in tanti; non hanno istruzione, ma sono ben addestrati. Continuano a chiamarlo comandante, e Hijikata continua a non sentirsene degno.

 

Trascorrono quasi un intero mese allo sbando, vivendo con il poco denaro che hanno portato con sé, mangiando riso bianco e mantenendo un basso profilo; non possono vendere gli oggetti in loro possesso perché recano tutti lo stemma del precedente shogunato, non possono cercare incarichi lavorativi perché finirebbero per smascherare le loro identità, non possono lasciare Edo perché verrebbero fermati al primo posto di blocco. La soluzione più semplice - quella che Hijikata propone una sola volta, prima di vedere gli sguardi fermi sui visi dei suoi uomini e capire che  _ no _ , nessuno di loro avrebbe mai accettato - sarebbe quella di separarsi; che ognuno pensasse per sé e portasse avanti la propria vita. Decimati dal colpo di stato o dalla piaga bianca, oramai sono poco più di una ventina; nessun legame ufficiale li tiene uniti, e quella di Hijikata era l’unica testa sulla quale pendeva una taglia, eppure rimangono tutti quanti. Nel farlo, presto vengono marcati come ricercati alla sua stregua.

È in una notte di inizio autunno, sotto una pioggia pesante, che Hijikata rivede quella donna; l’odore pungente del fumo della sua pipa gli riempie le narici, facendogli desiderare di avere una sigaretta tra le dita. (Ha smesso di fumare per necessità e non certo per scelta; ricomincerebbe anche in quell’istante, se solo potesse.)

«Non abbiamo molto da offrirvi» dice, rivolta ad Hijikata, dopo essersi accomodata di fronte a lui. Gli uomini sono tutti compostamente seduti alle spalle del loro comandante. «Ma è comunque molto più di quel che avete adesso. Non potremo pagarvi, almeno all’inizio, ma non dovrete vivere come dei ricercati; a Yoshiwara vi faremo lavorare. Non vi chiediamo altro, se non il buon senso di non aggravare ancora di più la vostra posizione.»

«Comandante, è possibile che si tratti di una trappola» interviene Yamazaki, con il preciso intento di farsi sentire da lei; in anni di spionaggio ha imparato a decifrare qualsiasi reazione, e subito studia ogni suo movimento.

La donna soffia via un’altra boccata di fumo. «Certo, è possibile» gli risponde, «Ma noi non trarremmo nessun beneficio dalla vostra cattura.»

«Solo una sostanziosa taglia» replica Hijikata.

La donna sorride guardandolo dall’alto in basso. «Sbagliate nel credere che lo shogunato abbia denaro da buttare.»

«Né il governo, né Yoshiwara, a quanto mi sembra di capire. Solamente che per voi nascondere dei ricercati sarà doppiamente rischioso.»

«Vi stiamo solo offrendo una via d’uscita. Credo che tanto per noi quanto per voi l’idea sia la stessa, non è vero? Non saranno certo loro a dirci cosa fare e cosa non fare.»

Hijikata riconosce quelle stesse parole, quella stessa sicurezza nello sguardo. Non può fidarsi ciecamente di lei, eppure le crede.

«Accettiamo la tua proposta» dice.

 

*

 

Yoshiwara - la fiorente Yoshiwara, la città dalla notte eterna - sembra essere l’unico posto in cui la vita procede ancora come prima della piaga bianca, ma Hijikata sa per certo che si tratta solo di apparenza. Le vittime tra le cortigiane erano innumerevoli già ai tempi della squadra volontaria organizzata da Kondo, ma nulla come la combinazione dell’epidemia e della crisi del governo poteva provocare un afflusso così consistente di giovani ragazze verso la città; che si tratti di orfane sole al mondo o di figlie minori vendute in cambio di qualche miracoloso medicamento, Yoshiwara è sempre il primo porto d’affluenza di quel genere di tratta. Ben pochi tra coloro che possono ancora permettersi i servigi delle cortigiane prova pena nel ritrovarsele davanti e, almeno fino a quando ci saranno nuove ragazze a rimpiazzare quelle malate, poco importerà loro del continuo diffondersi della piaga bianca.

Riuscire a farli rimanere tutti insieme è impossibile, oltre che pericoloso; è per questa ragione che gli uomini dell’ex Shinsengumi vengono divisi in gruppi più piccoli, posizionati in aree strategiche di Yoshiwara. Ogni squadra è formata da tre uomini, ciascuno responsabile delle proprie azioni quanto di quelle dei propri compagni; è una misura di sicurezza tanto per loro quanto per le Hyakka, e basta la minaccia dei kunai perché tutti capiscano che la disobbedienza non è un’ipotesi da poter accarezzare.

Hijikata conosce Hinowa, la cortigiana più celebre di Yoshiwara, e già la prima volta che la incontra comprende il perché della sua fama; non è solo la sua bellezza a renderla splendente quanto il sole.

«Ti ringrazio per aver accettato la mia proposta, Hijikata-san» gli dice, chinando la testa in un movimento aggraziato; è certo che sia perfettamente studiato, eppure risulta del tutto naturale, come se fino ad allora Hinowa non avesse atteso altro se non di poter piegare il capo e mostrare la nuca. «Rivolgiti pure a me per ogni cosa. E ancor più importante di questo,» dice ancora, guardandolo negli occhi, «Sentiti libero di agire come meglio credi. Non è nostra intenzione tenervi prigionieri.»

La sicurezza impastata nella sua voce - la sincerità che si riflette nei suoi occhi, la fiducia nella bontà della persona che ha di fronte - gli ricorda per un attimo Kondo, e finalmente Hijikata capisce: Hinowa è il capo, Hinowa è il comandante. Per un breve momento il suo animo si placa.

«Sono io a dovervi ringraziare» dice. «A nome mio e di tutti i miei uomini. Non saremmo resistiti a lungo senza un vostro intervento.»

Hinowa sorride, poi si volta per rivolgere una breve occhiata a Tsukuyo. «Spero che la collaborazione sia proficua per entrambe le parti.»

Tsukuyo annuisce, poi aspira una boccata dalla pipa. «Lo sarà,» conclude.

Hijikata ricomincia a fumare quella sera stessa; l’agitazione che lo tormenta da tempo sembra sciogliersi nei brevi attimi della prima espirazione. Il tabacco che la donna gli ha offerto gli pizzica la gola, e non sa bene se sia perché è più forte di quello che ha sempre usato o perché l’abitudine al fumo si era sopita. 

Con la pipa in equilibrio tra le dita, Tsukuyo siede vicino a lui.

 

La collaborazione con le Hyakka è ancor più favorevole di quanto Hijikata si aspettasse; gli uomini ricoprono nuovamente un ruolo per il quale sono competenti, e la soddisfazione che provano nel sentirsi di nuovo utili ne migliora l’umore. I suoi timori sulla diffidenza che avrebbero provato verso le guerriere si rivelano del tutto infondati.

(«Comandante» gli dice Yamazaki, una sera di novembre in cui si ritrovano a bere tutti insieme, «È davvero una fortuna che a Yoshiwara fosse necessario il nostro aiuto. Chissà dove saremmo ora, altrimenti.»

Yamazaki non conosce la verità su quell’alleanza - Hijikata invece non ha tardato a scoprirla, perché sa bene che proposte come quelle non vengono certo fatte per caso - e, nell’osservare l’espressione soddisfatta sul suo viso, Hijikata non ha la minima intenzione di riferirgliela.

«Una vera fortuna» gli risponde quindi, e sorseggia un’altra coppa di sakè.)

 

Dopo il primo periodo d’assestamento, lui e Tsukuyo lavorano con un’intesa quasi perfetta. Hijikata la scopre molto simile a sé, in un certo qual verso: è una persona abituata a dare ordini, ma il suo ruolo di comandante è subordinato a quello di Hinowa almeno quanto il suo era dipendente da quello di Kondo; è competente nel pianificare attacchi e difese, è ferma nelle intenzioni e coerente nelle decisioni. Trascorre i primi mesi a studiarne gli schemi, tanto di combattimento quanto mentali, e sa che anche lei sta facendo lo stesso.

(«Smettila di guardarmi così» gli dice, una sera come tante altre. Lo fissa dritto negli occhi, sfidandolo a sostenere il suo sguardo. «Se c’è qualcosa che vuoi chiedermi, allora fallo e basta.»

Hijikata scuote la testa e tira un’altra boccata dalla sigaretta. Sono di nuovo quelle della solita marca, dato che ora ha il denaro per potersele permettere. «Sto solo cercando di capire come funzionano le cose qui.»

«Faresti prima a domandare.»

«Imparo per esperienza» dice, «E non sono l’unico.»

Spegne il mozzicone nel posacenere. Ora è il suo turno di guardarla dritta in viso. «Se c’è qualcosa che vuoi chiedermi, ti risponderò.»

Tsukuyo sostiene il suo sguardo. «Lo stesso vale per me.»

Sa che è sincera almeno quanto lo è lui. 

Diventa un patto, e non c’è bisogno che si stringano la mano.)

Osservandola, però, scopre anche cose di lei che vanno oltre la sua facciata di efficiente guerriera.

Sperimenta a proprie spese che da ubriaca è ancora peggio di Yamazaki; non solo perché ha una resistenza all’alcool pressoché nulla, ma soprattutto per via della violenza dei suoi comportamenti. Hijikata non ammetterà nemmeno sotto tortura di essere rimasto per un’intera sera nascosto sotto a un tavolino.

Fa la conoscenza di Seita e nota quanto l’espressione di Tsukuyo nell’osservarlo, nell’ascoltarlo, diventi simile a quella di Hinowa. Non ha idea di quale sia il legame che li unisce; non all’inizio, almeno, anche se è una delle domande che le farà. Per uno come lui non ha rilevanza che ciò che li lega sia il sangue o meno; quel che gli importa è quanto quel ragazzino sia prezioso per entrambe. Che quel ragazzino sarà qualcuno che vorrà proteggere.

Guarda Tsukuyo e vede il suo sguardo perdersi nel niente in momenti imprevedibili, nelle sere tranquille, nelle giornate di pioggia. La sua assenza dura pochi attimi, ma li avverte distintamente - capita anche a Hijikata, e gli sovviene che forse anche Tsukuyo, come lui, ha categorie e persone che escono dalle classificazioni; persone che forse non sono lì in quel momento. Così, invece di richiamarla e distrarla, aspetta e si concede quei brevi momenti per pensare a chi c’è e a chi non c’è. 

Non sempre gli fa male.

 

Mancano solo due giorni a capodanno quando, a più di un anno dal loro ultimo incontro, Hijikata rivede Kagura. È cambiata profondamente, anche se ad un occhio non allenato potrebbe non sembrarlo - o forse neppure in quel caso, dato che perfino lui è riuscito a notare la differenza. La guarda, più adulta nel corpo e ancor maggiormente nei comportamenti, e in lei c’è qualcosa che gli ricorda Sougo. Ne allontana subito il pensiero.

«Ehi» la chiama. Sadaharu si volta ancor prima della sua padrona.

«Toshi» risponde lei, notando la sua presenza. È molto tempo che nessuno lo chiama più con quel nome, perciò trasale nel sentirlo, e forse per questo non la rimprovera.

«Sono ancora in debito con te» le dice, «E non ti ho mai ringraziato come si deve.»

«Non so nemmeno di cosa parli.»

«Sì, invece. Io e gli altri non saremmo qui a Yoshiwara se non fosse per te.»

Nel risollevare la testa dopo essersi inchinato la vede arrossire, e nei suoi occhi trova di nuovo la ragazzina di un tempo. «Doveva rimanere un segreto!»

«Yamazaki è un buon investigatore» risponde, anche se Yamazaki non c’entra proprio niente. 

«Non mi andava di vedervi rinchiusi lì, ecco tutto» gli dice, stringendo i pugni. «Il governo vi considererà anche dei nemici, ma è solo perché ha dimenticato quali sono i nemici veri. E poi eravamo noi della Yorozuya ad avere un debito con voi, dato che avete cercato così tanto Gin-chan.»

Hijikata si accende una sigaretta. «Non l’abbiamo trovato, però. Quindi lo scambio non è affatto equo.»

«Allora offrimi qualcosa da mangiare. Ho fame.»

Sorride, e gli sembra un secolo dall’ultima volta che l’ha fatto. «Ci sto. Ho giusto trecento yen che mi avanzano.»

(«Hanno costruito una tomba» gli racconta poi lei, addentando un dango. «Anche se dentro non ci hanno messo niente. Dicono che dopo due anni non c’è più speranza.»

Hijikata ripensa a Kondo e lo stomaco gli si chiude; non hanno più avuto notizie di lui, ma continua ad aggrapparsi all’idea che sia ancora vivo. Con la piaga bianca i morti sono così tanti che nemmeno li contano più.

«La speranza c’è sempre» risponde. Il suo tono, però, è amaro.

«Non sono ancora andata a vederla» conclude lei.)

 

A primavera vengono diffuse le prime stime sulla quantità delle vittime della piaga bianca: seppur incompleti, i dati parlano di un dimezzamento della popolazione originaria di Edo. Dal conteggio sono esclusi tutti coloro che si sono trasferiti in città dopo l’ultimo censimento e tutti i nuovi nati, ma la loro inclusione avrebbe modificato solo di poco la percentuale. La malattia è ancora una condanna a morte: nessuno è mai sopravvissuto.

Ovviamente, neppure una delle informazioni è ufficiale; il governo si guarda bene dal confermare quel bilancio disastroso, così l’opinione pubblica si divide ulteriormente: c’è chi crede fermamente ai dati rilasciati e chi, forse troppo ottimisticamente, arrotonda per difetto la cifra dei morti.

C’è anche, però, chi ne esagera ancor più le proporzioni. Si tratta di chiunque abbia una nave: privata, da crociera, da cargo, poco importa, purché sia in grado di decollare dal porto di Yokohama portando con sé delle persone. L’emigrazione dalla Terra verso altri pianeti non è ancora regolamentata dal governo; il prezzo per aver salva la vita cresce esponenzialmente al diminuire dei posti disponibili. Le astronavi in partenza - spesso capitanate da Amanto provenienti dalle aree più remote della galassia - non fanno più ritorno: non sono ancora noti casi di contagio della piaga bianca su specie differenti da quella umana, ma nessuno è disposto a correre il rischio.

Hijikata si interessa solo marginalmente alla veridicità dei dati diffusi; più delle cifre in sé, gli interessa piuttosto capire chi le abbia calcolate.

«Non serve un’indagine per sapere chi sia stato» gli risponde Yamazaki. Ha sottoposto a lui la questione, nella speranza che intendesse aiutarlo a dipanare la matassa, ma l’ispettore si dimostra ben più informato di quanto Hijikata credesse. «C’è un solo gruppo che abbia interesse nel far circolare dati capaci di mettere in crisi l’autorità al potere.»

Hijikata scuote la testa. «Improbabile. Katsura è in galera dall’anno scorso.»

Ora Yamazaki regge l’alcool molto meglio di una volta. Sorseggia il saké dalla propria coppa prima di rispondere.

«Anche il comandante Kondo, eppure noi siamo ancora qui.»

 

«I Joui, eh» commenta Tsukuyo, lo sguardo intento a studiare la folla di passaggio. Hijikata è di fianco a lei; condividono una fumata nello spazio di cambio tra i due turni di ronda. «Non mi sembra un’ipotesi del tutto sbagliata.»

«Già.»

«E quindi?» chiede lei. «Cos’è a lasciarti perplesso?»

Hijikata schiaccia il mozzicone sotto la suola ancor prima di buttar fuori l’ultima boccata. «Abbiamo dato la caccia a quella gente per anni.»

«Sanno anche loro com’è finita tra la Shinsengumi e il governo. Non dubiteranno della vostra buona fede.»

«Forse saremo noi a dubitare della loro.»

«Sottovaluti i tuoi uomini, Hijikata» risponde lei, scuotendo la testa. Fa scomparire la pipa spenta nella manica della veste prima d’incamminarsi. «Sei tu, e non loro, quello che dubita ancor prima di dare una possibilità.»

Non ha una risposta valida da poter offrire, perciò rimane zitto.

 

*

 

Accade in una serata afosa d’inizio giugno, durante la prima estate che trascorrono a Yoshiwara. Nella città sotterranea non esistono stagioni delle piogge, eppure l’umidità che permea il terreno appesantisce l’aria e inumidisce i tatami.

Hijikata è di ronda nella zona est quando viene richiesta la sua assistenza nella sala da tè più rinomata di tutto il quartiere a luci rosse. Le cortigiane che lo fanno entrare lo indirizzano verso una delle stanze private; quando ne trova l’ingresso si accosta agli shoji, la mano già sull’elsa della spada, e con l’orecchio posato sulla carta di riso cerca di studiare i suoni provenienti dall’interno - ma tutto è muto, come se nella camera non ci fosse anima viva. Fa scorrere le dita fino alla fessura tra due pannelli; li scosta leggermente, poi avvicina l’occhio per poter osservare l’origine del pericolo segnalato dalle cortigiane, ma quel che si ritrova davanti va ben oltre i limiti della sua immaginazione.

_ Ti stavo aspettando, Hijikata-san. _

La scritta spicca nero su bianco sul cartello del nuovo leader dei Joui moderati; riconoscerebbe quell’Amanto tra mille altri,  _ tsk, e chi potrebbe mai sbagliarsi? _

Indietreggia d’istinto, ma una mano spalanca di scatto gli shoji e Hijikata rimane paralizzato; nella stanza con Elizabeth c’è il viso noto di una persona che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovare lì.

«Comandante» lo chiama Yamazaki, guardandolo dritto in faccia. Sono soli; non c’è altra anima viva, fatta esclusione per loro tre. Yamazaki si fa da parte per cedergli il passo, ma Hijikata non smette di fissarlo dritto in volto; lo incenerirebbe con lo sguardo, se solo potesse, perché il suo inganno oltrepassa di gran lunga l’infedeltà nei suoi confronti e si trasforma in ammutinamento, alto tradimento, una di quelle onte per cui nemmeno il tanto decantato  _ seppuku  _ sarebbe abbastanza.

Varca in silenzio la soglia. Osserva Elizabeth e la spada posata davanti alle sue ginocchia; sostiene il suo sguardo mentre avanza nella sua direzione, accomodandosi proprio di fronte a lui, e lo riscopre più robusto e nervoso rispetto all’immagine che ne conservava nei propri ricordi.

È Hijikata il primo a parlare.   
«Teatrali come al solito» gli dice, recuperando il pacchetto delle sigarette dalla tasca. Potrebbe quasi sembrare un commento ironico, se solo il suo tono non fosse così tagliente.

_ Tu dici? _ , recita il cartello di Elizabeth.  _ Mi sembra ben diverso dagli atti clamorosi di un tempo. _

Lo infastidisce il tono implicito nel suo discorso, quel sottinteso che sembra volergli far dimenticare che in passato erano ai due lati opposti della barricata.

«Spero tu non sia qui solo per chiacchierare» taglia corto quindi. I suoi occhi vagano verso la spada posta di fronte a sé. «Al contrario tuo, io non ho dimenticato.»

_ Non ho intenzione di muovervi guerra, Comandante, e nemmeno ho la faccia tosta di dirvi che in quel caso saremmo noi ad avere la meglio. _

«L’hai appena fatto.»

«Comandante...» si intromette Yamazaki.

«Taglia corto» dice Hijikata a Elizabeth, la sua voce che copre quella dell’ispettore. L’Amanto lo fissa col suo sguardo vacuo per un tempo che sembra interminabile.

«Abbiamo lo stesso obiettivo» dice poi Elizabeth, senza nemmeno muovere le labbra. È la prima volta che Hijikata lo sente parlare; la sua voce non sembra provenire dalla gola ma da qualche remoto anfratto del corpo nascosto dal lenzuolo.

«Spiacente, ma il rovesciamento del governo non è tra le nostre priorità.»

«Libereremo Katsura» continua Elizabeth. «E libereremo anche Kondo. Troveremo il modo, collaborando. I miei uomini e i tuoi.»

Non lascia intravedere quello che gli si agita dentro, da qualche parte tra lo stomaco e il petto, nel sentire quel nome e quell’idea; la sua voce è ferma nel replicare. «Kondo? Non sappiamo nemmeno se sia ancora vivo.»

«Lo è» conferma l’altro. «E anche Katsura.»

Hijikata stringe i pugni sulle ginocchia. «Continua.»

«Diciamo solo che le nuove forze di polizia non sono poi così incorruttibili» spiega. «E che infiltrare degli uomini nelle posizioni giuste non è troppo complicato.»

Si accende una sigaretta per guadagnare tempo, solo per concedersi qualche secondo in più per pensare prima di rispondere, ma una domanda continua a pizzicargli un angolo della mente.

«E a cosa vi serviamo, quindi? La nostra collaborazione non aggiungerà niente di fondamentale al vostro piano.»

«Se c’è una cosa che è davvero diventata difficile, di questi tempi, è trovare degli uomini capaci. E ancora più complesso è trovare uomini che siano sia capaci che competenti, Hijikata-san.»

«E addirittura più rari sono quelli a cui potete offrire qualcosa di concreto in cambio» completa, e un sogghigno gli curva le labbra. «Ora l’ho capito.»

Di nuovo Elizabeth lo fissa. «Ognuno fa il proprio gioco. Ma rimane il fatto che entrambi abbiamo bisogno di alleati.»

L’Amanto recupera la propria spada prima di alzarsi in piedi. Hijikata lo guarda riposizionare il fodero sul fianco sinistro. Prima di andarsene con Yamazaki, Elizabeth gli parla ancora una volta.

«Attenderò una tua risposta, Hijikata-san.»

 

Per giorni interi rimane immobile.

I suoi turni di ronda non subiscono variazioni; la veemenza con la quale mantiene la calma a Yoshiwara è sempre la stessa, anche se il suo pugno si fa ancora più duro contro chiunque crei dei problemi.

Yamazaki non torna. Nessuno dei suoi uomini - sono solo quindici, ora; Kimura se l’è portato via la piaga bianca poco più di un mese prima - ha chiesto spiegazioni in merito alla sua assenza; Hijikata non sa se sia perché non è infrequente che l’ispettore sparisca per giornate intere durante le indagini o se, piuttosto, sia perché già sanno tutto. Non porta comunque a galla l’argomento per primo.

Fuma ancor più di prima, perciò per quasi una settimana non fa altro che accendersi una nuova sigaretta appena dopo aver spento quella precedente. La nicotina gli gela la punta delle dita come se fosse inverno. 

È consapevole che Tsukuyo lo sta tenendo d’occhio; sente il suo sguardo addosso durante i turni di ronda, e coglie perfettamente il modo in cui lei lo guarda e lo ascolta, studiandolo mentre fumano tra un turno e l’altro. Se davvero è come lui non si sarà di certo fatta sfuggire quel leggero cambiamento nei suoi comportamenti, e perciò Hijikata sta ben attento a rendersi ancora più illeggibile.

«C’è qualcosa che voglio chiederti» gli dice infine una sera, camminando al suo fianco durante un turno di ronda che per una volta portano avanti insieme.

Hijikata non risponde. Il suo nervosismo si è in parte placato nel fumo della sigaretta appena finita; per abitudine, però, si porta di nuovo due dita alle labbra. «Mh.»

«Accetterai?»

Si volta verso di lei mascherando il proprio stupore con una facciata d’incertezza. Dissimula, o almeno ci prova. «Di cosa stai parlando?»

«Lo sai benissimo. Una persona come quella non passa certo inosservata agli occhi delle Hyakka.»

La maschera di Hijikata si scioglie, ma il suo sguardo rimane duro. «Quindi sapevi già tutto.»

Tsukuyo scuote la testa. «No, ho solo fatto alcune domande qua e là. Non è nostra abitudine tenervi d’occhio, Hijikata.»

Ora sono fermi a ridosso di un vicolo, senza orecchie indiscrete ad ascoltarli. Rilassa la mandibola serrata prima di parlare. «Uno dei miei uomini ci ha traditi.»

«Quindi vi ha venduti allo Shogunato?»

«No. Non allo Shogunato, ma-»

«Perciò non è affatto vero. Non vi ha traditi» conclude lei. «Perché è lo Shogunato il vostro unico nemico. Sbaglio, forse?»

Stringe di nuovo i denti, serrando i pugni all’altezza dei fianchi. Desidera già accendersi un’altra sigaretta, e il suo nervosismo cresce ancora quando si rende conto che quella di Tsukuyo non è una risposta elaborata in quel momento, non può esserlo affatto, non certo quando centra così perfettamente il punto. «Sì, sbagli. Anche se i Joui ora non sono più nostri avversari, la Shinsengumi ha...»

«Non c’è più nessuna Shinsengumi, Hijikata. Devi smetterla di dividere le persone in amiche e nemiche basandoti su categorie che non hanno più nessuna ragione di esistere.»

«Noi siamo ancora la Shinsengumi.»

«No» lo interrompe lei. Una mano di Tsukuyo gli stringe la spalla e l’istinto dice a Hijikata di scostarsi e scrollarsela di dosso, ma la severità nei suoi occhi lo blocca. Quando parla, nel suo tono non c’è incertezza; è come se avesse aspettato mesi prima di poter finalmente dire quelle parole. «No. È proprio questo che non riesci a capire. Non c’è più nessuna Shinsengumi. Quegli uomini ti chiamano Comandante perché sono fedeli a  _ te _ , Hijikata, non al tuo ruolo. È ora che tu te ne renda conto.»

La sua sicurezza - quella frammentazione del suo mondo in categorie, il dentro e il fuori, l’amico e il nemico, Shinsengumi e Joui - vacilla per un momento, e lui rimane senza nulla da dire. 

Tsukuyo aspetta in silenzio, e attendendo lo studia ancora. Nemmeno lei, però, pretende una risposta. 

«Parla coi tuoi uomini, Hijikata» gli dice alla fine. «È l’unico consiglio che sono in grado di darti.»

 

Li richiama a rapporto quella notte stessa. Tutti e quindici gli ex poliziotti della Shinsengumi - quelli di ronda, quelli di riposo, quelli che già dormivano - rispondono seduta stante al suo appello e arrivano in meno di mezz’ora.

Hijikata li guarda uno ad uno prima di parlare. Non ha dubbi sul loro valore e osservandoli, finalmente, sa che capiranno.

«Fin dal principio vi ho detto che non avrei occupato questa posizione per molto. Che ero solo un sostituto, e che Kondo sarebbe tornato presto. Non è stato così» dice alla fine, e sputa fuori tutto il resto senza mai fermarsi. «La mia supplenza è durata ben più di quanto immaginassi, ma il mio scopo non è cambiato da allora ad adesso.»

Stringe i pugni, ferma il tremore delle mani. Respira. «Mi alleerò con i Joui. Voglio liberare Kondo, e loro mi aiuteranno» dichiara, e lo fa a testa alta. «Ma non lo farò perché Kondo è il nostro comandante, e non lo farò perché ho un ruolo da restituirgli. Sarà solo perché voglio liberare Kondo.»

Lo capisce sul serio solo dicendolo a voce alta. Comprende che poco gli importa della sua posizione nelle sue categorie, dei motivi alla base delle sue scelte o di ogni altra cosa; gli importa di Kondo e basta, e tanto gli è sufficiente.

«Non dovete seguirmi» conclude poi, e di nuovo li guarda uno ad uno. «Ma potete farlo, se lo volete. Non siamo più la Shinsengumi. Non sono più il vostro comandante. Siete liberi di fare quel che preferite.»

«Lo siamo sempre stati» dice subito una voce.

«Anch’io mi alleerò con i Joui.»

«A dir la verità mi sono sempre stati simpatici.»

Il discorso si dissolve in un allegro cianciare, e mai come in quel momento il brusio gli ricorda le sale d’allenamento della Shinsengumi, le riunioni del mattino, la calma d’inizio giornata che non è mai riuscito a far mantenere. Non si lascia vincere dal nodo che gli stringe la gola.

Non ha motivo di sgridarli.

L’ultimo sospiro gli scioglie i muscoli irrigiditi delle spalle, e il tremore cessa. Per la prima volta non sente la necessità impellente di accendersi una sigaretta.

In quella notte li guarda e si chiede cosa sia finito, cosa sia iniziato. Forse tutto si è solamente trasformato. È una sensazione nuova. 

Per capire gli basterà il tempo.

 

*

 

Edo riemerge di fronte ai suoi occhi nell’afa dei primi giorni di luglio. 

Le piogge hanno condensato lo sporco della città in rivoli scuri; l’acqua che evapora sul cemento ha ancora lo stesso familiare e pungente puzzo di smog. Le strade sono più deserte di quanto ricordasse, e Hijikata non sa se sia per via dei continui disordini o piuttosto perché di gente - tra piaga bianca e emigrazione - non ne rimane ancora molta.

Per le prime settimane lui e i suoi compagni alloggiano nei locali della sede dei Joui; per essere un’opposizione anarchica si dimostrano insolitamente ben organizzati, tanto a livello interno quanto negli aspetti più prettamente burocratici. Non vengono sottoposti ad un addestramento vero e proprio, tuttavia ognuno di loro viene affiancato ad un membro esperto. Tornano ad essere reclute e nel ripetersi di quegli schemi consolidati ritrovano una certa sicurezza; sono di nuovo amministrati dall’alto, e il sollievo sostituisce ben presto l’iniziale senso di incompetenza nel petto di Hijikata.

Sa che non dovrebbe, eppure è con le preconoscenze da ex-Shinsengumi che studia il modello organizzativo dei Joui; trova conferma di alcuni aspetti che avevano intravisto nell’inseguirli, ha la totale smentita di altri che prima gli sembravano chiarissimi. Elizabeth risponde a tutte le sue domande, e nella sua voce Hijikata legge la curiosità  e la soddisfazione nel poter a propria volta spiare nel cuore di quella che fino a poco tempo prima era la forza nemica per eccellenza. Bastano poche settimane perché il reciproco rispetto con cui si soppesano si trasformi nell’embrione di un’amicizia.

(È Yamazaki a seguire da vicino ogni suo movimento, ed è l’ispettore stesso ad avvicinarlo per primo; per giorni interi, ignorando ogni suo tentativo di pacificazione, Hijikata rifiuta di rivolgergli la parola. La mente gli dice di ascoltarlo, eppure l’orgoglio che gli preme il petto gli impedisce di voltarsi verso di lui.

«Non m’importa che mi perdoni, Hijikata» gli dice infine, rivolto alla sua schiena. Il suo tono è secco, leggermente irato, ed è la prima volta che Hijikata gli sente pronunciare il proprio nome senza nessun onorifico in coda. «Ma m’importa che per lo meno dimentichi. Altrimenti non potremo mai collaborare.»

Hijikata sa che Yamazaki è sempre stato più intelligente di lui; più intelligente di tutti loro messi insieme, probabilmente. Sa già quale sarà la sua risposta, eppure formula comunque la domanda. «Dimmi il perché» dice, passandosi una mano sul viso per rilassarne i muscoli. Lo guarda dritto negli occhi mentre aspetta di sentire le sue ragioni.

«Questa gente vuole solamente rendere Edo un posto migliore» dice. «Ed è la stessa cosa che abbiamo sempre voluto anche noi come Shinsengumi.»

Le labbra di Hijikata s’incurvano appena in un sorriso. Ammira Yamazaki per il suo senso del dovere; l’ha sempre fatto, anche se forse non gliel’ha mai detto, perché invece è a Kondo che lui continua a pensare.

«Scusa» gli dice infine, e guarda i tratti di Yamazaki distendersi in un’espressione stupita. «Avrei dovuto capirlo molto prima.» China la testa in avanti, ignorando il gesticolare imbarazzato dell’altro. 

«Ricominciamo» gli dice, e un altro rapporto si trasforma.)

 

La nuova routine è diversa sia da quella delle sue giornate da poliziotto che da quella delle sue notti a Yoshiwara. La grossa differenza tra il prima e il dopo sta nella totale mancanza di turni di ronda; il suo ruolo di pacificatore immerso nella vita delle altre persone si trasforma in qualcosa di molto più discreto, più cerebrale. Non gli dispiace; nelle macchinazioni dei Joui trova un’ottima valvola di sfogo.

La costruzione del piano per la liberazione di Kondo e Katsura procede all’esatto ritmo che Elizabeth aveva preventivato fin dal principio; Hijikata comprende la necessità di sistemare ogni dettaglio, eppure stringe i pugni per la lentezza dei passi in avanti. Agosto si trasforma in settembre, e velocemente arriva l’autunno.

Hijikata impara a passare inosservato in mezzo alla gente; scopre da Elizabeth i trucchi con cui i Joui si sono sempre celati agli occhi della Shinsengumi, memorizza i passaggi nascosti tra i vicoli, stringe di persona alleanze con insospettabili collaboratori.

Passa spesso per Kabuki-cho, e ogni volta non può fare a meno di sollevare lo sguardo verso l’edificio che una volta ospitava l’Agenzia Tuttofare; l’Otose Snack è ancora al suo posto, ma appesa al terrazzo non c’è più nessuna insegna.

La strada lo conduce in un’unica direzione obbligata, così si ritrova sempre davanti al Dojo Kodokan degli Shimura. Il legno del cancello è invecchiato, scrostato di nero pece sotto il ghiaccio candido del mattino di metà inverno, ma la palestra si erge ancora maestosa nel cortile perfettamente ordinato.

Vede Otae e osserva i suoi tratti ora più dolci; è diventata più femminile, e la sua bellezza risalta più di un tempo nei suoi movimenti morbidi. S’immagina che Kondo rimarrebbe incantato nel guardarla. Se lo figura fermo immobile di fronte a lei.

Vede anche Shinpachi, e quasi non lo riconosce; il ragazzo di un tempo ha imparato a mascherare fin troppo bene quella bontà che gli si leggeva negli occhi, e il suo sguardo si è fatto tagliente. Riconosce sul suo fianco la spada di legno dello Yorozuya e non può fare a meno di sentire un tuffo al cuore; non riesce a definire, però, se sia orgoglio o tristezza, oppure un intreccio di entrambe.

(«Hijikata-san» lo chiama una volta Shinpachi, vedendolo passare lì davanti. L’ha riconosciuto anche sotto il travestimento da monaco con cui ora è solito vagare.

Hijikata lo guarda dritto in viso - è cresciuto; è alto quanto lui, adesso - e conferma la propria identità con un cenno del capo.

Anche Shinpachi annuisce, e non dice altro. 

Da quel momento in poi si salutano ad ogni incontro, e succede più spesso di quanto Hijikata preventivasse: gli pare di capire che Shinpachi abbia preso in mano le redini di quel che resta della Yorozuya, e lo stesso ha fatto anche Kagura, anche se non si parlano quasi più.

Elizabeth vede in lui un’ottima leva per i Joui. Hijikata gli vieta categoricamente di avvicinarglisi.)

 

Quando ne ha l’occasione torna a Yoshiwara, e ogni volta la città sotterranea lo accoglie col suo familare e stucchevole profumo d’incenso nell’aria immobile. Hijikata non è l’unico a non aver dimenticato i propri debiti; sa che tutti i suoi compagni vanno e vengono, chi più e chi meno spesso. Hinowa li invita ogni volta a fermarsi molto più del necessario, offrendo loro buon cibo e tè di una qualità così pregiata che non potrebbero permettersi altrimenti.

«Seita partirà la prossima settimana» gli dice Tsukuyo in una sera particolarmente calda d’inizio primavera, accompagnandolo verso l’ascensore per la superficie. «Abbiamo trovato un posto su una navicella.»

«Andrai con lui?» le chiede. Attende la sua risposta con un filo di preoccupazione che gli tende i sensi, per quanto non riesca a spiegarsene il motivo. Sarebbe felice di saperla in salvo; allo stesso tempo, però, sentirebbe la mancanza della sua competenza e dei suoi giudizi schietti.

Tsukuyo scuote la testa. «Lo accompagnerà Tokine» gli risponde. «Aspetta un bambino. E Seita è grande abbastanza perché riescano a badare l’uno all’altra, quando sarà il momento.»

«Un bambino» commenta Hijikata spalancando gli occhi, perché né a lui né a Tsukuyo è sfuggito il modo in cui Tokine e Takenouchi si guardavano l’un l’altra; è il Takenouchi che l’ha seguito sulla superficie dopo l’alleanza con i Joui, il Takenouchi morto per la piaga bianca poco dopo il capodanno.

«Già» annuisce lei, e abbassa lo sguardo. «Non vogliamo che nasca qui.»

Il pensiero di quella rete di donne interconnesse gli scalda il petto più di quanto sarebbe disposto ad ammettere. Ora è lui a stringerle la spalla, scoprendola esile sotto le dita.

«È la cosa giusta da fare» conferma, e Tsukuyo annuisce ancora. La sua espressione rimane seria anche mentre lo guarda salire sull’ascensore e lo saluta con un cenno del capo.

 

Una settimana è ben poca cosa, perciò Hijikata fa il possibile per ritagliarsi del tempo da poter trascorrere con Seita. Non c’è un motivo particolare che giustifichi il suo comportamento, tantopiù che l’unico bambino con cui abbia avuto a che fare in vita sua è stato Sougo, ed è da allora che non nutre per particolare simpatia per i ragazzini; ma gli sembra giusto farlo, in un certo qual modo, perché Seita gli piace.

Tre giorni prima della sua partenza passa a prenderlo una sera per portarlo in superficie. Sembra tutto a posto fino a quando non mettono piede a Kabuki-cho; lì la sua maschera di buonumore si scioglie rivelando pensieri ben più cupi.

«Hijikata» gli dice, «Perché non possiamo andar via tutti quanti?»

La sua domanda è meno ingenua di quel che appare; è sicuro che già sappia di quanto sia difficile trovare un posto su una navicella, di quanto lunghe siano le liste d’attesa, quanto esagerati i costi.

«Non vuoi partire?» gli domanda quindi.

Seita scuote la testa, e gli occhi gli si riempiono di lacrime. «Non rivedrò più la mamma. E Tsukuyo. E tutti gli altri.»

Stringe i pugni, ma non versa nemmeno una lacrima; strizza gli occhi col viso rivolto in alto, come a volerle inghiottire tutte quante.

«Però lo so che devo, Hijikata. C’è Tokine. C’è il fratellino. Lo so quanti sacrifici hanno fatto per farci andar via» continua. Inspira profondamente prima di parlare ancora. «Sono solo triste.»

Vorrebbe poterlo consolare; vorrebbe essere in grado di dire qualcosa che lo faccia stare meglio, ma ai suoi occhi Seita non è più un bambino, e ogni bugia detta solo a fin di bene suonerebbe falsa sia all’uno che all’altro.

«Saranno tristi anche loro. Sarò triste anch’io» dice, e solo in quel momento se ne rende conto: quella potrebbe essere l’ultima volta che dialogano così, o perfino l’ultima volta che si vedono. «Ma passerà. Starai meglio. Sarai lontano ma sarai vivo, ed è questo che vogliamo per te» completa. 

Seita annuisce a testa bassa. «Scusa, Hijikata» dice.

«Non hai niente da farti perdonare.»

_ Sarai lontano ma sarai vivo. _

Gli arruffa i capelli con le dita e li scopre morbidi e sottili. Ne conserverà il ricordo per lungo tempo.

 

Vende tutto ciò che possiede, e quel che non può vendere - la sua spada maledetta, ad esempio - lo impegna; racimola denaro a sufficienza e solo allora implora Elizabeth di aiutarlo. Non senza fatica riescono ad ottenere un altro biglietto per la stessa navicella su cui s’imbarcherà Seita, mercanteggiando in beni e favori oltre che in moneta sonante.

Torna a Yoshiwara puntando dritto verso la casa di Hinowa e lì, con Seita e Tsukuyo perplessi in ugual misura nell’ascoltarlo, Hijikata vuota il sacco: le porge l’incartamento di documentazione e biglietto e le chiede di partire.

Hinowa non dice niente. Stringe il plico di carta tra le mani e lo osserva in silenzio anche mentre le lacrime iniziano a rigarle le guance. Hijikata rimane immobile a gambe conserte fino a quando Seita non lo abbraccia di slancio circondandogli il collo con le braccia.

«Non potrò mai ripagarti, Hijikata-san» gli dice Hinowa, facendosi più vicina.

«Non importa» le risponde. «Era la cosa giusta da fare.»

Da dov’è non riesce a vedere Tsukuyo, ma è certo che anche lei gli stia dando ragione.

 

Seita, Hinowa, Tokine e il suo bambino, sotto i raggi freddi del sole del primo pomeriggio, lasciano una Edo cosparsa di petali di ciliegio. A salutare la loro partenza c’è l’intera Yoshiwara; Hyakka, cortigiane, semplici inservienti, non manca nessuno. Pur nascosti sotto panni femminili, ci sono anche molti dei suoi uomini.

Hijikata guarda Hinowa salire a bordo con gli altri e pensa che è davvero giusto così, che per un comandante che non è riuscito a salvare ora ce n’è uno che è al sicuro; tutto ciò che gli resta da fare è continuare a lavorare sodo per poter mettere in salvo anche Kondo, e poi il suo compito sarà terminato. Non pensa a cosa verrà dopo.

Osserva Tsukuyo e le sue spalle dritte, il viso impassibile nel vedere la navicella staccarsi da terra; da lì fuori non riescono a vedere all’interno degli oblò, ma probabilmente Seita è là con il naso contro il vetro, perciò agitano tutti le braccia per salutarli fino a quando la nave è ormai distante all’orizzonte. Le si avvicina e studia le sue labbra troppo strette sul bocchino della pipa; la conosce, oramai, perciò neppure le chiede se vada tutto bene.

Aspetta che sia lei a decidere d’andar via.

(È già il tardo pomeriggio quando si fermano per mangiare qualcosa. Seduti sulla panchina di un chiosco di nikuman, nel bel mezzo di una conversazione, Tsukuyo prende il primo boccone e coi denti ancora affondati nel pane comincia a piangere.

Hijikata rimane immobile seduto di fianco a lei, congelato sul posto, senza avere la minima idea di cosa dovrebbe o non dovrebbe fare. A Tsukuyo basta un attimo per ricomporsi da quello scoppio; la sente deglutire il boccone, la vede agitare la mano vicino al viso, come a minimizzare quello che è appena successo. Col polso della mano che regge il nikuman si asciuga le guance, poi tira su col naso e scoppia di nuovo a piangere. Questa volta, però, non smette.

Le posa la mano sulla schiena, strofinandola piano, e prega che sia abbastanza perché non è bravo con questo genere di cose, non lo è mai stato; è Kondo quello capace di consolare le persone con il gesto giusto e la parola esatta, non certo lui. Si ritrova a pensare che avrebbe dovuto imparare.

Pensa anche che non ha mai davvero chiesto a Tsukuyo se quella di far partire Hinowa fosse una buona idea o meno; le ha messe davanti al fatto già concluso, senza possibilità di scelta, dando per scontato che per loro andasse bene così. Che diritto ne aveva?

La guarda piangere e ripensa a un milione di cose differenti - a Kondo, ancora una volta; alla Shinsengumi, e allo Yorozuya, e ai ragazzi che non sono più gli stessi di tre anni e mezzo prima - e si chiede cosa cambierà, come Yoshiwara si ricostruirà attorno a quel buco.

Tsukuyo non smette di piangere.)

 

L’arrivo imminente di giugno gli attorciglia la pancia in un’ansia crescente: dopo quasi un anno di estenuante studio e pianificazione, tutto sembra pronto per poter mettere in atto l’evasione dei prigionieri dello shogunato.

Calcolano tutto fin nei minimi dettagli. Una settimana prima del giorno stabilito sono già al corrente di ogni cosa: quale sia l’orario esatto del cambio dei turni di guardia, chi siano gli addetti ai cancelli, chi l’incaricato alla ronda interna e a quella esterna. Imparano a memoria la pianta della prigione, ricordano ogni svolta dei corridoi, ripetono ancora e ancora lo snodarsi del percorso scelto; cuciono delle divise identiche a quelle della nuova forza di polizia, falsificano documenti, inventano identità fittizie ma incorruttibili. I loro infiltrati fanno rapporto alla fine di ogni turno di guardia; le variazioni impreviste sono poche, pochissime, tanto da far capire sia ad Hijikata che ad Elizabeth che nessuno, là dentro, ha il benché minimo sospetto di un attacco da parte loro.

In quei giorni Hijikata è così nervoso che non riesce né a dormire né a mangiare; se però in qualche maniera riesce a costringersi a mandar giù un boccone ogni tanto, chiudere gli occhi è ben altra cosa. Fuma come non mai; la sua lingua raspa dolorosamente contro il palato sempre secco, e tra una sigaretta e l’altra deve sforzarsi per placare il tremore delle dita.

Ha ben poco tempo per fare o pensare qualcosa di diverso dal piano; Yamazaki gli prepara decotti con strani intrugli di erbe per costringerlo a riposare, ma neppure quello funziona, cosi si ritrova a vagare, vagare nell’attesa di poter finalmente entrare in azione, vagare e ripensare a cosa abbia dimenticato, a cosa gli sia sfuggito, a quale dettaglio abbia scordato di sistemare nel loro piano perfetto.

_ Andrà tutto bene _ , si ripete.  _ Kondo sarà libero. Andrà tutto bene. _

(Da quando Hinowa è partita è tornato a Yoshiwara una sola volta, all’inizio di aprile.

«Sono arrivati tutti e quattro a destinazione sani e salvi» gli ha detto Tsukuyo, immobile sull’uscio della porta della casa vuota in cui si è ritrovata a vivere. Anche se ora sorride, Hijikata non riesce a cancellare dalla mente l’immagine di lei stretta nelle spalle, a schiena curva, che piange col nikuman in mano. «Pare abbiano già trovato una scuola per Seita.»

Hijikata annuisce a labbra serrate, e si sforza di sorridere a propria volta. Non è ancora riuscito a chiederle scusa, e non ci riesce nemmeno quel giorno.

Ci sono momenti in cui avrebbe bisogno di uno dei suoi consigli schietti e soppesa l’idea di prendere il primo ascensore e andare da lei, ma si ferma ancor prima di fare un passo. I pesi sulle spalle non le mancano di certo, e gli sembra eccessivo - ingrato, addirittura - anche solo pensare di aggiungerne altri.

Talvolta pensa a lei anche nelle notti insonni, e lo tormenta l’idea che ormai sia troppo tardi anche per implorare il suo perdono. Si ripromette di parlarne con Kondo, quando finalmente sarà al suo fianco. È certo che lui avrà una soluzione.)

 

Due notti prima della data prevista per l’evasione, il suolo borbotta e il lungo ruggito subito diventa un tremito lento, incessante, che fa ondeggiare case e palazzi e strade.

Hijikata è sveglio e osserva il filo della lampada sopra la sua testa mentre oscilla nell’aria quando all’improvviso la scossa si fa più potente, squassandogli la schiena ancora a contatto col pavimento, e pare che basti appena un secondo perché tutto ciò che ha intorno precipiti - la lanterna si rovescia, gli shoji fremono e cadono sfuggendo dalle corsie. Sono i riflessi ancora in stato d’allerta a farlo scattare in avanti; si rifugia sotto il tavolo basso accanto a cui ha steso il futon e si copre il viso per ripararlo dalla polvere. Il suolo continua a tremare e con gli occhi che lacrimano per il pulviscolo Hijikata guarda il soffitto cadere, squassandosi al centro in una pioggia di detriti e legno e carta. C’è dell’acqua che cade dall’alto, anche se fino a un minuto prima non stava piovendo; ma il tremito ancora non cessa, e lui si ritrova a picchiare più volte con la spalla contro la gamba del tavolo - e s’accorge solo dopo qualche colpo che non è il tavolo ma una trave spezzata del soffitto. Sente le schegge affondare e il sangue scorrere, ma è intrappolato, incastrato, e si ferisce la mano tentando di allontanare gli spuntoni di legno e per la prima volta dopo tanto, tantissimo tempo - da quando ancora non c’era la Shinsengumi, da quando non conosceva Kondo, forse persino da quando era bambino - ha paura per davvero, e si trova a pensare che morirà, morirà lì, e che se non prova a fare qualcosa finirà per lasciarci la pelle. E non può, non può lasciare che succeda, non quando ancora non ha liberato Kondo, e non ha chiesto scusa a Tsukuyo, e non ha tenuto Shinpachi lontano dai Joui, non ha scoperto dove sia finito Sougo, non ha ritrovato lo Yorozuya, non lo può fare, non può succedere - e con le gambe spinge via la trave e grida scalciandola con tutte le forze che ha in corpo.

La spalla gli pulsa al ritmo delle oscillazioni del terremoto e Hijikata pensa che forse sta perdendo i sensi, perché d’improvviso è tutto ovattato, tutto calmo; il tempo si dilata, i tremiti si addolciscono, e ci mette un po’ a rendersi conto che è perché finalmente la scossa sta scemando, e che quegli ultimi sussulti sono la coda del sisma.

Strappa la manica dello yukata e si benda la spalla; alcune schegge sono ancora incastrate nella pelle, ma non ha il modo di toglierle, non ha il tempo, perché deve uscire di lì prima che arrivi un’altra scossa. La testa gli gira, lo stomaco si contrae facendogli salire un conato; i muscoli del collo gridano, tremano, e con la fronte colpisce il pavimento e resta lì, immobile, a prendere fiato.

Lo tirano fuori dopo un paio d’ore che è lì sotto - anche se lo scoprirà solo in seguito, perché quel tempo gli sembra lungo un momento appena - e quando prende finalmente la prima boccata d’aria nuova il gusto pungente e secco del legno che brucia gli pizzica la gola, e sa che dovrà riprendersi in fretta perché la sua salvezza è ancora in bilico.

Insiste per camminare con le proprie gambe, e appena gli medicano alla bell’e meglio la spalla si precipita ad aiutare i soccorsi. Tre dei suoi uomini mancano all’appello, ancora intrappolati sotto le macerie dell’edificio; Yamazaki coordina i lavori con precisione certosina e un sangue freddo invidiabile. Elizabeth è in salvo, ma di più di metà dei Joui - tutti coloro che dormivano nell’edificio centrale - non c’è ancora traccia.

Continuano fino a mattina, quando il sole sorge dietro l’enorme sagoma del Terminal e ne illumina la silhouette disarmonica; qualcosa deve essere crollato, là sulla cima, e il fumo che si alza in volute grigie rende evidente il propagarsi di un’incendio. Forse c’erano delle fiamme, prima, ma la loro attenzione era altrove.

Nonostante la pioggia, il fuoco si fa strada fin nei meandri di Edo e brucia aree vastissime; tutti s’improvvisano pompieri, civili e forze dell’ordine e rivoluzionari insieme, e per una volta lottano l’uno di fianco all’altro in perfetta armonia. Per domare gli incendi ci impiegano quasi due giorni - quarantott’ore lunghissime, estenuanti, in cui mandano giù qualche boccone rubato qua e là e dormono solo quando sono troppo esausti. Arriva la sera di quello che doveva essere il giorno della liberazione di Kondo e, invece di lasciarsi divorare dal risentimento per il fallmento dell’azione, Hijikata si guarda attorno ed egosticamente pensa che è grato di essere ancora vivo, che ne è felice, e quella sensazione lo colpisce forse per la prima volta in vita sua.

La prigione, uno degli edifici più controllati dal governo, ha retto bene al terremoto ed è stata evacuata quasi subito. Kondo, Katsura e quasi tutti gli altri sono ancora vivi; prigionieri, controllati a vista, eppure vivi. Hijikata osserva i suoi uomini e capisce che ha bisogno di scoprire se anche gli altri stanno tutti bene, tutti quanti.

Avvisa brevemente Yamazaki e poi parte a piedi verso Kabuki-cho, incespicando per la stanchezza fino a quando non arriva di fronte al Dojo Kodokan. L’edificio ha retto meglio di molti altri: il muro esterno è ancora incredibilmente intatto, così come la struttura portante della palestra; solo gli shoji sono sparsi qua e là, come fossero stati portati via da una folata di vento.

Chiama i nomi di Shinpachi e Otae ma nessuno risponde; il dojo è deserto, così corre fino alla sede della Yorozuya e anche da distante li vede tutti lì - la vecchia Otose, Kagura, Shinpachi, Otae, l’enorme bestia bianca; ci sono tutti quanti, sono vivi, stanno bene. Non ha motivo di credere che Sougo sia ancora a Edo, ma si augura ancor più intensamente del solito che si trovi ben lontano.

«Toshi!» lo chiama Kagura, correndogli incontro con uno scatto rapidissimo. «Hai notizie da Yoshiwara?»

Hijikata scuote la testa. «Ero diretto lì,» risponde.

«È tutto bloccato» dice Shinpachi, «Non si può scendere. L’ascensore è fermo e non ci sono altre vie. Il tetto di copertura è crollato.»

Spalanca gli occhi e il battito del suo cuore si fa ancora più rapido. «Crollato?» chiede, perché sa bene quanto rigida fosse la copertura, quanto pesanti i lastroni d’acciaio.

Otose annuisce piano, porgendogli il pacchetto delle sigarette. Hijikata afferra quella che sporge rispetto alle altre e la stringe piano.

«Rimanete qui. Mi farò vivo» dice, e parte di nuovo di corsa.

 

Vista da lontano, Yoshiwara è solo un buco nel terreno da cui si alzano colonne di fumo grigio e bianco. L’accesso alla città sotterranea è ancora impossibile, e ci vuole quasi un’intera giornata di lavoro prima che riescano ad azionare nuovamente l’ascensore con un sistema di carrucole e di corde tirate a braccia; in quella zona, come nella maggior parte delle altre, l’elettricità non è ancora tornata.

I primi a scendere sono ovviamente i pompieri, subito seguiti dai medici, e Hijikata rimane per ore a tirare leve e azionare ingranaggi con l’unico braccio buono. Oltre a lui ci sono molte altre persone; tra loro c’è ovviamente chi vuole scendere giù, ma c’è anche chi è lì con il solo scopo di aiutare i meno fortunati.

Quando finalmente mette piede a Yoshiwara, Hijikata sente ancora nell’aria bollente quel puzzo permeante d’incenso che l’ha sempre contraddistinta. Oltre all’odore, però, del luogo che conosceva rimane ben poco: il fuoco è stato impietoso. Il crollo del tetto, scoprirà in seguito, è stato una vera benedizione; se il cielo fosse rimasto chiuso Yoshiwara sarebbe bruciata in una cappa sotterranea azzerando ogni possibilità di scampo, soffocando tutti gli abitanti.

Col cuore in gola studia le sagome delle donne accovacciate ai lati delle vie, percorrendo a passo veloce il familiare tragitto del suo turno di ronda. Osserva i crolli, la cenere, i focolai che rinascono dalle braci ancora rosse; ma è Tsukuyo ad individuarlo per prima, e prima di corrersi incontro rimangono per un lunghissimo secondo a fissarsi da lontano, e Hijikata pensa solo  _ sei viva, sei viva _ .

Tsukuyo lo abbraccia, avvinghiando con le mani la stoffa dello yukata sulla sua schiena; Hijikata affonda il viso tra i suoi capelli, appena sopra l’orecchio, e ancor prima di accorgersene se la sta stringendo addosso, ignorando il dolore alla spalla, con le labbra contro la sua tempia. La stringe e avvampa e chiude gli occhi e in quel momento si rende conto che forse anche Tsukuyo è un’altra di quelle persone capaci di uscire dalle sue categorie, come Kondo, come Mitsuba. Non sa bene cosa fare di questa nuova informazione, né ha il tempo e le energie per pensarci; gli importa solo di averla lì, salva, viva, e null’altro.

(Lavorano di nuovo come una squadra e Hijikata riscopre il piacere di collaborare con qualcuno di compatibile quanto lei. La osserva mentre dà ordini e indicazioni e costruisce i propri sullo stampo di quelli di Tsukuyo.

Ci vuole ancora un’altra giornata prima che la situazione a Yoshiwara si stabilizzi un po’ e loro abbiano finalmente l’occasione di prendere fiato. Siedono per terra fianco a fianco, fuori da un edificio ancora in piedi. Tsukuyo puzza di fumo e di polvere; su un lato della sua testa i capelli sono bruciati per una buona metà della loro lunghezza, arricciati sulle punte per il calore, e Hijikata valuta che probabilmente neppure lui deve essere messo molto meglio di così.

Tira fuori dalla tasca la sigaretta che gli ha dato Otose qualche giorno prima; parte del tabacco è già scappato dalla cima, e la carta si è incurvata e arricciata, ma il filtro è ancora integro.

«Tieni» le dice, offrendogliela in punta di dita. Le legge subito in faccia la brama di nicotina. «È un’offerta di pace.»

«Pace? Per cosa?» chiede, e subito dopo averlo detto si rende conto. «Per Hinowa?»

Hijikata annuisce. «Non ti ho mai chiesto scusa.»

«Ci stavi ancora pensando» afferma. Il suo sguardo vaga sulle macerie che hanno di fronte. «Se fossero ancora qui forse ora sarebbero morti,» dice. «E forse potrebbero esserlo anche senza nessun terremoto. Hai fatto la cosa giusta. L’hai detto anche tu.»

«Ho fatto tutto di testa mia, però, e...»

«Hinowa è una donna intelligente» lo interrompe Tsukuyo, prendendo la sigaretta dalla sua mano. «Se avesse pensato che quella non era la cosa giusta da fare, ti avrebbe detto di no. Se io avessi pensato che quella non era la cosa giusta da fare, l’avrei fermata. Poco importa che tu non ci abbia detto niente, Hijikata.»

Afferra la sigaretta dalla cima e punta il filtro nella sua direzione. «Piangere quel giorno è stato molto scorretto da parte mia» continua. «Era una tristezza egoista, e per questo sono io a doverti chiedere scusa. Prendila come un’offerta di pace.»

Hijikata fuma in silenzio la prima metà della sigaretta e, in parte per la lunga astinenza e in parte perché uno dei nodi nel suo stomaco si è finalmente sciolto, la gusta come non gli capitava da tempo.

«Non è la tua solita marca» commenta lei, rubandogliela dalla bocca per prenderne una boccata. «Il fumo ha un odore diverso.»

Osserva le sue spalle rilassarsi mentre espira, legge in lei lo stesso senso di rilassamento che ha appena provato.

«No» conferma, e scuote la testa. Si concentra sul gusto che la sigaretta gli ha lasciato sul palato e pensa che certe cose, forse, cambiano solo per il meglio.)

 

Per tutta l’estate non fanno altro che demolire, spostare, ricostruire. Riportare Edo al suo aspetto originario è impossibile, tantopiù che una parte degli edifici era già deserta ancor prima del terremoto, soprattutto in superficie. Per i primi mesi lavorano tutti insieme in una tregua solo momentanea; lo Shogunato sa di non poter fare a meno dei Joui per coordinare dal basso i lavori, e i Joui sanno che nessuno dei loro meriti verrà riconosciuto quando la situazione sarà tornata alla normalità, ma sia l’uno che l’altro gruppo chinano la testa e vanno avanti. Non hanno altre alternative.

(Per quasi un mese i Joui ancora feriti alloggiano al Dojo degli Shimura, vanificando così ogni tentativo fatto da Hijikata per tenere Elizabeth lontano da Shinpachi. È con sollievo, però, che Hijikata ascolta la risposta che il ragazzo dà alla proposta dell’Amanto.

«Ne sono onorato, Elizabeth-san, ma non posso accettare. Ho già un lavoro alla Yorozuya.»

Hijikata lo osserva e per la prima volta non vede più un ragazzo ma un uomo, ed è fiero di lui.)

Con Yoshiwara ha ancora un debito di riconoscenza che non sarà mai in grado di ripagare, perciò è lì che finisce quando in superficie non c’è l’immediata necessità del suo intervento. Succede meno spesso di quanto gli piaccia ammettere; è ancora uno dei comandanti dei Joui, dopotutto, e in quanto tale è suo dovere tentare di risolvere ogni problema di coordinazione. Le sigarette fumate aumentano di nuovo ad ogni giorno che passa.

È la prima settimana d’ottobre quando finalmente il ritmo delle loro giornate rallenta. Buona parte della popolazione ha di nuovo un tetto sopra la testa e gli ospedali sono nuovamente funzionanti. Interi reparti rimangono ancora dedicati ai malati della piaga bianca, che non ha mai smesso di progredire; ancora non è stato compreso quale sia il mezzo del contagio ma, visto lo stato d’emergenza, si sospende la separazione fisica dei sanatori. I pazienti non aumentano né diminuiscono.

La tanto decantata tregua viene sospesa e i Joui cominciano ad elaborare un nuovo piano d’attacco all’inespugnabile carcere dello shogunato, fresco di costruzione.

Anche le notti di Yoshiwara sono di nuovo illuminate; nonostante il generale impoverimento della popolazione dovuto al terremoto e alla ricostruzione, vizi come quelli che la animano sono ben lungi dal venire sospesi. Il denaro fluisce verso il sottosuolo in una corrente continua, contribuendo così più che riccamente alla riedificazione dei locali andati distrutti e al mantenimento delle cortigiane; le Hyakka controllano ogni passaggio, ogni movimento, e lo fanno con grande impegno. Nessuno nello shogunato ha più osato allungare le proprie grinfie fin lì, né è stata mai presa in considerazione l’idea di richiudere nuovamente il cielo.

Tsukuyo ha una nuova luce negli occhi; la ricostruzione sembra motivarla più di ogni altra cosa. Hijikata la ascolta mentre lei gli racconta di come siano riuscite a spuntarla sul prezzo di una nuova partita di incenso, o di quanto sia stato importante riuscire ad ingraziarsi le preferenze di tale o talatro magnate; osserva la pipa che le ha regalato in sostituzione della vecchia ormai perduta, il modo in cui la tiene in equilibrio sulle dita, il riflesso delle luci rosse sui suoi capelli tagliati corti e si chiede quale sia il filo che lo riporta sempre lì da lei, e non riesce a rispondersi, e talvolta non vuole nemmeno provare a farlo. La gratitudine gli alleggerisce il petto. Non gli serve altro.

 

Il capodanno trascorre con grandi festeggiamenti, quell’anno, ed è pochi giorni dopo la visita al tempio - la prima dopo secoli, per Hijikata - che incontra di nuovo Sougo.

Succede a Yoshiwara, in quel momento tra la sera e la notte in cui rimangono giusto uno o due viaggi dell’ascensore per la superficie; se lo ritrova davanti nel vicolo in cui passano di solito per far prima ad arrivare al terminale, e ancor prima di riconoscerlo Hijikata nota le sue mani infilate sotto il kimono allentato della cortigiana a cui si accompagna. È la voce a tradirlo, ancor più che l’aspetto; e il tono, forse, ancor maggiormente della voce.

«Sougo» lo chiama, e lo vede piegare la testa sulla spalla. Ha negli occhi la solita espressione seccata. «Hijikata,» risponde lui. «Quanto tempo.»

Tsukuyo, ferma al suo fianco, gli getta appena un’occhiata. «Ah, il falso Battousai» commenta poi.

Anche il ghigno che si dipinge sul viso di Sougo è rimasto sempre identico. «Ma guarda, la cortigiana della morte. Pare che questo vicolo sia diventato affollato, eh?»

Sposta le mani dai seni della donna e in un movimento fluido le sistema il colletto del kimono; nei suoi gesti c’è più cura di quanta Hijikata ne abbia mai vista in lui, perciò non può fare a meno di chiedersi che rapporto intercorra tra quei due. «Scusami, pare che io abbia delle faccende da sistemare, qui» lo sente dire; lo osserva baciarla e allontanarla. La donna li guarda tutti e tre in viso prima di andarsene.

Sougo si rivolge a Hijikata e lui ne osserva i cambiamenti; le spalle più larghe sotto l’ _ haori _ di buona fattura, i centimetri guadagnati in altezza, i capelli lunghi che anche nella luce fioca gli ricordano così tanto quelli di Mitsuba.

«Spero che per questa serata tu abbia un progetto migliore rispetto a quello che mi sono appena perso, Hijikata» gli dice.

«Certo» conferma. È sempre stato bravo ad improvvisare.

«Io tolgo il disturbo, allora» s’intromette Tsukuyo. «Vedete di sbrigarvi se avete intenzione di prendere l’ascensore.»

Hijikata annuisce con la testa nella sua direzione. «Sì. Andiamo in superficie.»

(«Mi stai proponendo di diventare uno dei vostri, Hijikata?» gli chiede Sougo, girando tra le dita una coppetta del sakè migliore di quella locanda.

«Per te dovrebbe essere un lavoro come un altro» gli risponde, sorseggiando piano dalla propria. «Sei un ronin, no? Non devi fedeltà al tuo padrone. Io ti offro solo un valore aggiunto rispetto agli altri, cioè la liberazione di Kondo.»

Non era quella la sua intenzione, in realtà; fino a quando non se l’era trovato davanti non aveva mai ragionato davvero sulla possibilità di chiedere a Sougo di unirsi a loro. Poi, però, ha ripensato alla sua estrema abilità con la spada e alla loro carenza di uomini, e la proposta gli è in automatico salita alle labbra.

«Ho già un padrone, ora» risponde Sougo, versandosi altro sakè. «È quello che mi ha pagato per testare la fedeltà di quella donna.»

«La fedeltà di una cortigiana? Deve aver perso la testa.»

«È solo un uomo con la lingua troppo lunga, uno a cui piace farsi grande a parole. Peccato che quelle parole potrebbero essere più pericolose di quanto credesse in un primo momento, e si sa, alle cortigiane piace spifferare i segreti.»

Hijikata scuote la testa. «Non sembra un bell’affare.»

«Non lo è. E a proposito di malaffari, Hijikata» lo chiama ancora, «Guarda che quella è la donna del capo.»

Hijikata non ha nemmeno bisogno di ragionare per capire che il capo che intende Sougo non è Kondo ma lo Yorozuya; l’ha sempre chiamato con quello stupido nomignolo. «Lo so,» si affretta a precisare, e non sta bluffando. «E non vedo perché dovrebbe importarmi.»

Sougo svuota in bocca gli ultimi sorsi della sua coppetta. «Già. Non te ne è mai importato» commenta, e il suo tono è amaro.

Hijikata lo guarda alzarsi in piedi, pronto ad andarsene, e a poco valgono i suoi tentativi di fermarlo. 

«Io ti odio, Hijikata, e un giorno o l’altro riuscirò ad ammazzarti» gli dice Sougo, appena prima di uscire. «Ma Kondo è un’altra cosa. Perciò non considerare rifiutata la tua proposta.»

«Cosa intendi?»

Lo guarda dritto in viso. «Mi farò vivo io.»)

 

Non mentiva quando ha detto a Sougo di sapere che tra Tsukuyo e lo Yorozuya doveva esserci un legame; anche se non è un investigatore, gli indizi sono sempre stati tutti sotto i suoi occhi, a partire da quella sera di anni e anni prima, poco dopo la sua scomparsa, quando è certo di aver condiviso con lei il breve spazio di una sigaretta.

«E così il falso Battousai era uno dei tuoi uomini» gli dice lei quando s’incontrano la volta successiva, qualche settimana dopo. «E chi l’avrebbe immaginato.»

«Uno degli uomini di Kondo, non dei miei» la corregge, e nel farlo sorride. «Se fosse stato qui, Sougo ti avrebbe costretta a rimangiarti le tue parole.»

«Non eri il suo vicecomandante?»

«Di nome, ma non di fatto.»

Tsukuyo si passa la mano tra i capelli; sono già leggermente più lunghi dell’ultima volta, e così come sono ora le ingentiliscono il viso. «Un rancore di vecchia data. Non credevo fossi in grado di farti dei nemici tra i tuoi sottoposti.»

«Eravamo nemici ancor prima che lo diventasse. Si può dire che siamo cresciuti insieme, noi e Kondo.»

Tsukuyo, seduta al suo fianco, ora lo ascolta con attenzione; ha la testa china nella sua direzione, ma Hijikata non è ancora sicuro di essere in grado di parlare di Kondo come vorrebbe - né di lui, né di Sougo. Eppure non vuole lasciar morire lì il discorso, anche se non ne capisce il perché. «C’è una donna molto importante per entrambi» dice quindi, «Una donna che ho fatto soffrire molto. Sougo non me l’ha mai perdonato.»

Avvampa nel pronunciare quelle parole; è la prima volta che parla dei propri sentimenti verso Mitsuba con qualcuno che non sia Kondo, e non può fare a meno di voltare il viso dall’altra parte. «È morta molto tempo fa» continua, «ancor prima della piaga bianca. Ma non smetterò mai di essere innamorato di lei.»

Tsukuyo ha trattenuto il respiro fino a quel momento, forse perché non si aspettava che lui le avrebbe raccontato qualcosa di così personale; in fondo non era mai successo, prima d’allora, e nemmeno Hijikata riesce a spiegarsi cosa l’abbia spinto a dire tutto proprio a lei e proprio in quel momento. Ma è Tsukuyo quella che ha davanti, e di Tsukuyo si fida, e non vede perché avrebbe dovuto nasconderglielo oltre.

La sente prendere fiato con la bocca, come se si stesse preparando a dire qualcosa, ma poi la avverte stringere i denti e desistere. Si volta verso di lei a testa alta, raddrizzando le spalle, e la guarda accendersi la pipa.

«C’è un uomo che è molto importante per me» gli dice Tsukuyo, sputando fuori velocemente il fumo e le parole. Anche lei si volta dall’altra parte prima di continuare. «Forse anche lui è morto tanto tempo fa, ma non smetterò di amarlo per questo.»

Per un po’ rimangono zitti, e Hijikata è grato del silenzio che aleggia tra loro, perché dopo quello che si sono appena detti ogni altra parola sarebbe superflua. Cerca la sua mano e la stringe dietro le loro ginocchia che si toccano appena; Tsukuyo ha la pelle fredda e sudata quanto la sua per via della nicotina, ma dalle loro dita intrecciate Hijikata riesce a sentire il suo sangue che pulsa, il cuore che batte. È una sensazione piacevole.  _ Anche questo _ , si dice, _ vorrei non smettesse mai _ .

 

I ciliegi sfioriscono e presto l’afoso maggio di quell’anno viene lavato via dall’arrivo della stagione delle piogge. Passano sei mesi e ancora non riescono ad elaborare una strategia concreta per il salvataggio dei prigionieri; il nuovo carcere eretto dallo Shogunato sembra impenetrabile, gli uomini che ci lavorano incorruttibili, e ogni tentativo di ficcare il naso anche nella più piccola faccenda legata alle prigioni viene stroncato con incredibile velocità e fermezza. Ragionano addittura sull’eventualità di una talpa del governo infiltrata tra i Joui, ma non riescono ad individuare nessuno né a provare nulla. Trovano un alleato temporaneo in una ricca famiglia di diplomatici con mire ben precise alle alte cariche dello stato, ma il sodalizio viene presto interrotto dal rotolare della testa del capostipite.

È un luglio ben cupo quello che li accoglie dopo la sua uccisione; nuvole basse coprono il cielo e le temperature dell’aria rimangono più basse degli anni precedenti. L’afa è comunque tormentosa, e di nuovo Hijikata fatica a dormire. Di Kondo non ha notizie; conta sul fatto che sia ancora vivo, perché lo shogunato non ha reso noto nulla riguardo la sua morte, quando è certo che non si sarebbero fatti scrupoli nello strumentalizzarla.

(Nel cuore della notte si ritrova anche ad augurarsi che sia davvero così, e che Kondo sia abbastanza importante da costituire un ostaggio prezioso; che il governo abbia più di un interesse nel tenerlo in vita. Prova ad autoconvincersene, ma è ogni volta  più difficile, e quando non ci riesce la sua paura aumenta a dismisura e il sonno fugge via del tutto.)

Quell’estate scende ben poche volte fino a Yoshiwara; talvolta è Tsukuyo a salire sulla superficie, per quanto i suoi ritmi lavorativi siano pressanti almeno quanto quelli di Hijikata e le sue responsabilità crescano sempre più con il passare del tempo. Hanno poche occasioni per vedersi, ma ogni volta parlano del più e del meno e i suoi consigli e le sue opinioni sono preziosi; è come se lei riuscisse a rimettere in ordine le tessere del mosaico dei suoi pensieri e trasformarle finalmente in un’immagine compiuta. Il caos si dissolve e le sue categorie funzionano di nuovo, dentro e fuori, amico e nemico, Joui e Shogunato. Lei continua a sfuggire da ogni catalogazione, però, e Hijikata non è così sciocco da illudersi di non comprenderne il motivo, perché la vera ragione è chiara e lampante ai suoi occhi.

Non c’è tempo, però. Non c’è tempo e non c’è modo e ci sono altre cose da sistemare prima, e Tsukuyo ai suoi occhi rimane un lusso remoto, un desiderio oltre portata, una di quelle cose che finirebbe per rovinare, e non ne ha l’intenzione.

(Nelle lunghe notti pensa anche a lei. Non oserà mai. Si accontenta della potenzialità. Rimane immobile e se lo fa bastare.

_ Kondo sarà libero. Prima lui, poi tutto il resto. _

Ultimamente se lo ripete ancor più di prima.)

 

Capisce che in fondo, a voler tirare le fila e cercare la parvenza di un senso, la sua è una questione di punti fermi. Di cose che rimangono immobili, che permangono pur cambiando; di trasformazioni di aspetto e non di sostanza, di equilibri, di piedi ancorati a terra.

Ha sempre creduto di essere pronto a tutto; di essersi abituato all’ingiustizia, oramai. Abituato alla morte, dopo che la piaga bianca si è portata via parte dei suoi uomini e dei suoi amici; abituato alla scomparsa, dopo che lo Yorozuya è sparito nel nulla e tutti i legami che quell’uomo teneva in piedi si sono dissolti. Abituato all’idea della perdita, dopo Mitsuba. La verità è che ancora gli piace credere che le possibilità esistano sempre, nonostante tutto. Per tutti conserva quel rimestare di sentimenti nel petto, quel qualcosa di intangibile che non è in grado di definire a parole. In quel qualcosa che è rimasto di loro ha ritrovato un punto fermo, sì, ma ad un prezzo che non è felice di aver pagato.

Quando Otae si ammala - quando le linee di febbre aumentano e le prime ciocche dei suoi capelli si tingono di bianco - l’immagine che Hijikata ha di lei vacilla, e insieme a lei vacilla pure quell’idea di permanente possibilità che l’ha sempre spinto in avanti. Otae ha meno di due settimane per morire e Kondo è distante, irraggiungibile, e non lo saprà in tempo, lui non riuscirà a dirglielo, dopo che per tutti quegli anni Hijikata l’ha guardata e in lei si sono sempre mischiati i concetti di  _ Otae  _ e di  _ donna di Kondo _ , e non riesce ad accettare che la possibilità che si vedano un’altra volta venga loro negata così. 

Ed è una sciocchezza, perché sa che Otae non ha mai pensato a Kondo a quel modo, che non è mai considerata la  _ donna di Kondo _ ; ma Kondo è il suo punto fermo per eccellenza, e Otae è uno dei punti fermi di Kondo, e non vuole pensare a quanto terribile sarebbe la sua perdita per lui. Ha sempre creduto di essere pronto a tutto, ma nel guardare Otae capisce di non essere pronto affatto, di non sopportare l’idea delle possibilità sprecate.

Pensa a tutto quello che non ha mai detto, a tutto quello che non hai mai fatto. A quante cose rimarranno in sospeso quando anche lui si ammalerà - è matematica, è certezza, non s’illude di poter scampare per sempre al morbo - e a quanta vita vorrà recuperare nelle due settimane prima della fatidica scadenza e si chiede,  _ Davvero voglio che sia così? _

No, non lo vuole.

Per questo, per una volta, è lui a tentare di rimettere in ordine i pezzi del mosaico. È lui a cercare Kagura, a riferirle di Otae, a chiederle di andare da Shinpachi; è lui che ritrova freneticamente le tracce di Sougo e gli spiega quello che intende fare, che gli domanda di mettersi in moto. È lui a parlare con Elizabeth e Yamazaki e tutti gli altri, ed è lui a dir loro di tenersi pronti. Non ha paura di mettere la propria vita sul filo della spada, se quella lama sarà quella che salverà Kondo.

Tira le fila ed è a Yoshiwara che il suo percorso finisce quando tutte le altre faccende gli sembrano sistemate, quando tutto è pronto. Arriva e la cerca sui tetti, nei posti di comando, nelle altane d’appostamento; la trova nella casa vuota di Hinowa, seduta al tavolino, la brace della pipa come unica luce ad illuminare la stanza.

«Stai per fare qualcosa di molto stupido, non è vero?» gli dice ancor prima che lui oltrepassi la soglia. Lo guarda dritto negli occhi; il suo sguardo tagliente gli ricorda le occhiate caute dei primi tempi, quando ancora non si conoscevano.

Hijikata non risponde. Non ha niente da dire, perché in fondo sa che lei ha ragione.

«Il falso Battousai mi ha già spifferato tutto» continua, e un’ombra d’ilarità si fa subito spazio sul volto di Hijikata;  _ per fortuna sono le cortigiane quelle con la lingua lunga _ , fa in tempo a pensare, prima che lei ricominci a parlare. «La tua è pura follia. Non puoi pensare di riuscire ad entrare in quella prigione e tirare fuori Kondo da solo. Non è così che funziona.»

È ancora fermo immobile, il piede posato sopra la corsia dello shoji, né dentro né fuori. «Lo farò funzionare» dice alla fine.

«No, non ci riuscirai. Non funzionerà, non quando prendi di testa tua decisioni come questa. Non senza calcolare almeno una possibilità per tornare indietro.»

Lo sguardo di Tsukuyo cambia; i suoi lineamenti si sciolgono come se la rabbia le colasse via di dosso, lasciandosi dietro solo tristezza.

«Vieni a sederti» gli dice, svuotando la pipa dalle braci e dal tabacco ancora intatto. «Preparo del tè.»

L’adrenalina gli scema di dosso e d’improvviso Hijikata è esausto;  _ Cosa sto facendo? _ , elabora il suo cervello,  _ Cosa stavo per fare? _ , si chiede ancora. Sa che non concluderà nulla quella notte, non con così tante persone disposte a fermarlo; che non ci riuscirà, soprattutto quando è lui stesso il primo a prendere in considerazione l’idea di fermarsi.

Mentalmente chiede scusa a Kondo, chiede scusa a Otae. Ringrazia Sougo e le sue chiacchiere mirate. Ringrazia Tsukuyo per avergli detto quel  _ no  _ e molti altri prima di allora. Vorrebbe piangere, forse, ma non lo fa.

Oltrepassa la soglia e si siede al suo fianco.

 

Rimane lì per tutta la sera e tutta la notte. 

«C’è qualcosa che voglio chiederti» gli dice Tsukuyo, e da lì le sue domande sono dirette, proprio come ai primi tempi, quando nello studiarsi l’un l’altro ancora trovavano degli enigmi irrisolvibili.

Hijikata le racconta di Otae, le dice perché sia così importante, perché la sua malattia l’abbia scosso a tal modo. Le parla di Kondo, e per la prima volta lo fa senza omettere neppure un dettaglio. Va avanti per ore intere, e nel ricordare lo assale una malinconia dolce; nel rimandare a mente le cose più stupide di lui a volte sorride, sorride di cuore, e il senso di fatalità che l’aveva intrappolato fino a prima si sopisce quasi del tutto.

«Dovrai farmelo conoscere, un giorno o l’altro» commenta Tsukuyo a un certo punto. Hijikata annuisce e pensa alla forma di quelle parole; a come non sia un  _ lo conoscerò _ , ma sottintenda un  _ noi _ di tre esseri umani, e si rende finalmente conto di quanto fosse davvero sbagliato il suo pensiero, quanto inappropriata la sua intenzione di sacrificarsi. Kondo non sarebbe stato felice di saperlo morto. Tsukuyo neppure. Riscopre quella piccola felicità e pensa,  _ Davvero ero disposto a morire? _

Quello, capirà più tardi, è l’esatto momento in cui il sacrificio smette di essere la sua permanente possibilità.

 

La bacia per la prima volta quando è quasi mattino, seguendo d’impulso l’eco della sua risata, e sente le labbra di Tsukuyo tendersi in un sorriso sotto le sue. Apre gli occhi e la guarda da vicino e le guance gli si fanno bollenti, così la abbraccia e se la tira in grembo, la bocca affondata nell’incavo del suo collo, e di nuovo chiude gli occhi, respirando contro la sua pelle fino a quando il rossore non si mitiga. Tsukuyo lo tiene stretto, un suo braccio a cingergli la schiena e la mano affondata nei suoi capelli; godendosi il suo calore Hijikata ripensa ancora alle cose che permangono e a quelle che intende tenersi vicino da lì in poi, a come tutto ora sia mischiato, fuso, combinato. In quel momento, però, capire non gli interessa affatto.

La guarda dritta in viso, ma non c’è altro che sente il bisogno di dirle. Tsukuyo china la testa e lo bacia e Hijikata non può fare a meno di sorridere ancora.

(Succede lo stesso anche nei giorni successivi, quando le dita fredde di Hijikata corrono dall’addome al fianco nudo di Tsukuyo, e da lì alla schiena e più giù verso la curva dei glutei; quando si stringe a lei e le bacia il collo, quando la guarda e ad ogni suo sospiro ha il cuore in gola. Quello dei suoi avambracci sulle sue spalle, delle cosce sulle sue, gli sembra un peso assai dolce da portare.

Succede lo stesso anche quando ripensa a cose meno felici; al loro primo incontro, a quel  _ non starà via troppo a lungo _ riferito allo Yorozuya. Ora, a cinque anni di distanza, lo sa:  _ sì _ , lei ci credeva davvero, e tuttora ci crede. Quella, però, è un’altra delle permanenti possibilità dalle quali ha deciso di non volersi lasciare influenzare.

La notte, quando si sveglia, osserva il profilo della sua schiena bianca nascosta appena sotto le coperte e le si avvicina per cingerle il fianco. Chiude gli occhi e si perde nell’ascoltare il suo respiro regolare.

Non c’è davvero altro che sente il bisogno di dirle.)

 

*

 

«Oh, è stato facile, Elizabeth-san» dice Sougo. 

Il capo dei Joui, appostato con i suoi uomini nei paraggi del ponte, lo ascolta con attenzione. 

«È bastato provocarli, ma senza mai forzare la mano» continua lui. Sougo parte con l’elencare una successione di azioni dal perfetto nesso logico. Di ognuna evidenza i principali punti forti per il disorientamento dello Shogunato; spiega come abbia fatto a portare i loro nemici nell’esatta direzione della trappola che ha teso per loro, e i Joui rimangono a bocca aperta, incapaci di trovare anche un solo angolo morto nella sua strategia.

«Un vero sadico, non c’è che dire» sogghigna Hijikata, che quella storia l’ha già sentita più di una volta - da lontano, prima, nell’ascoltare il piano di Sougo ancora teorico; da vicino, in un secondo momento, quando hanno lavorato insieme per metterlo in atto.

«Ho molta esperienza in questo campo, Hijikata-san» commenta lui di rimando, calcando di proposito sul tono dell’onorifico.

Elizabeth li interrompe prima che il loro dialogo possa trasformarsi in un battibecco; ha già testato con mano quali possano esserne gli effetti. «Perciò ci sei riuscito davvero?»

«Certamente» gli risponde Sougo, e dalla manica del kimono tira fuori una pergamena spiegazzata. «Proprio secondo i miei piani. Esecuzione pubblica dei prigionieri all’alba, tanto per far vedere ai Joui chi è che comanda.»

Elizabeth sorride - ed è la prima volta che Hijikata vede l’ombra di un’espressione sul suo viso, e non sa se esserne orgoglioso o terrorizzato.

«Ripetilo dal principio ancora una volta» dice l’Amanto, «Questo piano per la liberazione dei prigionieri.»

Sougo guarda Hijikata dritto in viso e riparte con l’elencare ancora tutti i passi della strategia di quel mattino.

Hijikata li rimanda a mente mentre la notte finisce, e il nuovo giorno inizia.


End file.
